1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to encryption performed in database (DB).
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of companies such as financial, securities, or social networking service (SNS) firms have recently managed database (DB) including mass customer information, and circulated various knowledge based contents such as finance, shopping, education, etc. based on the DB
However, since the DB including customer information is not appropriately encrypted, credit information such as credit grades of customers, passwords thereof, etc. is frequently exposed.
For example, an accident caused private information including ID registration numbers and home addresses of about 2,000 applicants who applied for an event held by a Korean mobile communication company to be entirely exposed to Internet through Google search engine. This allowed the information to be illegally used and has emerged as a serious social problem.
To address such problems, it is indispensable to encrypt and store data included in DB. However, performance of DB to which conventional DB encryption functions are applied deteriorates several times to several tens of times compared to DBs to which DB encryption functions are not applied.